Gotham Academy Camping trip
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Robin wants to go on the school camping trip but Batman won't let him, in the end they all end up going. Oh no! Batgirl included later on... but they don't know that :P
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Rhia-of-Themyscira for the idea. Please read and tell me what you think. **

**I do not own**

**Enjoy **

"Bruce? Bruce?" came a call, "Alfred?"

Richard Grayson wandered around the mansion. Where was everyone?

"Master Dick, you called" said Alfred as he entered the latest room of the young boy's search.

"Alfred, have you seen Bruce?" asked Dick

"Have you tried the cave sir? I believe it is a wise place to star" the butler replied.

Dick Sighed

"He said he wouldn't go in the cave today" he replied with hope in his voice. Bruce had been injured by an unknown villain and although he required a lot of rest he would search for the villain. Dick had gotten fed up of having him tired and in pain all the time. He made Bruce promise not to go to the cave and got some rest. He mentally slapped himself for believing the older man would listen to him.

Dick headed to the bat cave with high hopes his adoptive father would not be there. His hopes were faltered when he saw the light of the bat computer reflecting on Batman's unmasked face.

"Does rest not mean anything to you?" Dick asked.

"Sorry what?" Bruce mumbled still focusing on the screen.

"Or maybe a promise?" Dick raised his voice. Bruce looked over at his ward and leaned away from the keyboard into the chair.

"I'm sorry. I can't have this maniac on the streets though" said Bruce.

"Fine, but why can't you just rest for one day?" pleaded Dick.

"Is there a reason for you coming down here or is it just to complain?" asked Bruce.

"Oh yeah, Bruce, I was wandering, is it may be possible -"

"Get to the point!"

"There is a school camping trip and I want to go!" Dick finished quickly.

"Dick, we've talked about this, if you go on school trips than there is no Robin to patrol, it lets down the way over protective father image and if you disappeared every time there was a school trip then Artemis might realise" Bruce responded. Dick's head dropped slightly and his shoulder sagged a little.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot" mumbled Dick as he dragged his feet back upstairs. Bruce sat in his chair watching the space where his ward had stood. He felt guilty. He hated making the boy sad. The look on his face when he was sad hurt more than any damage a villain could do, it hurt him even more if he knew it was his fault the boy was sad.

THREE DAYS LATER

Wally was flicking crumbs from his last five course snack at Artemis who was attempting to do homework and not kill him although she was very tempted. Kaldur was sitting watching the fuzzy screen with Superboy trying to figure out what was so intriguing and Megan was sitting on the sofa trying to get the burnt pieces of cookie out of her hair. No one was sure how they got there so they just did not ask. The team waited for Robin to arrive in hopes that Batman would join him with an assignment.

"Robin – B01"

"Batman – 02"

With that everyone got up and went to greet their friend. As soon as everyone had come into the room Batman spoke.

"I have an assignment" Batman said.

"Finally!" Wally shouted and then faltered under the glare of the older man, "sorry"

"Next month there is a camping trip for Gotham Academy" Batman continued, Robin looked up at his mentor in pure confusion, what was going on?

"That's my school" stated Artemis also confused. She had received the letter about the trip but was didn't feel that she would enjoy herself not knowing anyone or anything and also the money issue. She couldn't afford it.

"I have reason to believe that Lex Luthor is planning something" stated Batman ignoring the latest interruption, "Luthor has built a new building for LexCorp right next to the campsite. The land of the campsite technically came with the building and he offered for the students to get the opportunity to go on a camping trip. I need this team to see what Luthor is up to and make sure nothing happens to those kids."

Batman brought up a holographic image of the area where the campsite was.

"Aqualad, you will be positioned in the river that runs in and around the campsite. You are free to come out of the water and explore but don't get caught. Miss Martian, you are to keep watch from above with Superboy in the Bio-ship, keep it invisible. At night convert the seats into beds for yourself, Superboy and Kid Flash. If trouble happens get their quickly and drop Superboy off. You will alert me before you join in the action personally. Kid Flash, I have to an agreement with Red Arrow and you two will be acting as two teenagers out on a camping trip. You will watch your surroundings. Artemis, it is your school so you will be going as a pupil-"

"I can't afford the trip" interrupted Artemis.

"The league will deal with that" Batman replied.

Robin looked up at his mentor as is waiting to be given a role in this.

"Robin will be situated nearby if you need him" Batman added gruffly. A wide grin spread across his face, "Artemis, you will have back up in case you need it and there is no one close enough to solve the current situation. If the need does not arise for them to show themselves then so be it. Dismissed"

With that everyone filed out apart from Batman and Robin.

"I get to go?" Robin asked.

"Yes" Robin's grin grew

"I get to go as Dick Grayson?"

"Yes" Robin's grin grew wider

"Am I Artemis's back up?"

"Yes and no" Robin's grin faltered slightly.

"Meaning?" questioned Robin.

"You will be one part of her back up" Batman tried to drop it at that but with the look on the boy's face he knew he wouldn't be able to, "Barbra is the other part"

Robin smiled so widely it would have given the Joker a run for his money.

"This should be fun" said Robin with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Should I be concerned? Or just not ask?" Batman asked with honest caution.

Robin just looked at the older man and giggled

_This should be fun_ Robin thought.

**For those who don't know Barbra = Batgirl. Please tell me what you think. It's not brilliant but then I've thought that before and been told otherwise. Please be honest in your review.**

**Thanks you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, favourite story'd or/and alerted. Hope you enjoy the next Chapter**

**Don't own anything!**

Artemis stood in the playground of Gotham Academy with a heavy bag on her back and feeling tired. Who in their sane mind would make them meet for a school trip at seven in the morning? Who in their right mind would do a briefing late at night when they knew the others had to get up early?

The answers... the teachers and Batman. Artemis was almost certain that they had teamed up together just to annoy her.

While waiting for everyone to arrive Artemis went over the plan in her head.

_Kid idiot will meet Red Arrow there. Superboy and Miss M will drop KF and Aqualad off and wait there. Aqualad will go to the river and stay there. The Bio-ship will be above them. I will be with the students and have a surprise back up that could be anyone and Robin will be... around. How very unuseful _thought Artemis.

Just as Artemis started scowling to herself at the thought of having Robin stalking around in the shadows a dark blue Rolls Royce parked beside the school and out stepped billionaire Bruce Wayne followed seconds later by a bounding thirteen year old with a large smile.

_That's the creep that took my picture one the first day... wait, that's Richard Grayson! Why the hell did he take a picture of me? _Artemis thought to herself as she watched an old man emerge from behind the car with a duffle bag. They headed towards the front entrance.

"Do you have your under wear?"

"Yes"

"Spare socks in case it gets muddy?"

"Yes"

"A phone in case anything happens?"

"Yes"

"Peppermint spray?"

"Yes"

"Any way I can ask you not to go so that I don't need to worry?" Bruce asked

"Nope. Bruce, I'm going on this trip, it'll be my first school trip ever!" Dick replied

"That's why I'm worried" responded Bruce

"Hey Barbara!" Dick shouted waving madly. Seconds later a tall red haired girl ran up to them followed shortly by the head of Gotham Police Department, Jim Gordon.

"Hey Dick" Barbara replied running up

"Hello Barbara, Jim" greeted Bruce politely. He shook hand with Jim and Barbara and Dick started excitedly talking about the trip. Artemis had been listening to their conversation and tuned out. She could just tell how bored she was going to be.

After half an hour a large coach arrived and everyone piled on after saying a quick goodbye to their friend and family. Artemis took a seat in the middle of the coach and waited for everyone else to take a seat. There was enough space on the coach that Artemis got two seats to herself so she put her bag on the chair next to her as they drove off and attempted to sleep.

When Artemis tried to sleep she could hear the people behind her talking. After 10 minutes of a futile attempt to sleep Artemis decided to listen to what they were saying.

"All I'm asking is why did you want to come on this trip?"

"You know why Barb. I have never been on a school trip in my life. At the circus I was home schooled and here Bruce has never let me leave Gotham for more than a day without him" came a response.

"I know but I mean although you are in this grade you're not actually as old as everyone here because you were bumped up a couple of years. I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with that but -"

"I know, but not everyone has your point of view and some people don't like me and some people view me as a charity case yada yada yada. I'll just have to avoid the bullies and keep my head down but still enjoy myself"

"Fine, still don't get why you wanted to come though"

With that the two behind Artemis went silent. Artemis attempted to try and get some shut eye again but found it difficult because for some reason there was this annoying tapping going on behind her. She had no clue what it was but it was really annoying.

**A really short chapter but I thought I might introduce Barbara a bit. Anyone smart enough to guess what the really annoying tapping was.**

**Please tell me what you thought and be honest... right, off to write the next chapter... shouldn't I be revising for my Spanish controlled assessment tomorrow? Oh well ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy **

**Don't own!**

Finally the coach arrived. Before everyone ran out of the coach Mr Miller stood up and asked for silence. That didn't happen so Ms Bansaw delicately got out of her seat and stood in front of Mr Miller with a pretty little smile on her face. When no one went quiet the pretty polite Ms Bansaw leaned forward and screamed.

"SHUT IT!"

Surprisingly enough, that got everyone's attention.

"Thank you" she said with a giggle and sat back down.

_That teacher could give Joker a run for his money_ Artemis thought.

_Who?_Megan's voice asked in Artemis's mind.

Artemis almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the girl's voice. She had not been ready for it.

_You know _thought Artemis_ a little warning could go a long way... such as not give away the fact that we are on a covert mission!_

_Sorry_ came a murmured reply.

Artemis focused back on the teacher. A second later there was that infuriating tapping again. They should really check this coach for a bomb or something.

"Um, thank you" said Mr Miller as he moved as far out of Ms Bansaw's way as she walked back to her seat, "now I would like to give you the names of those you will be sharing a tent with, boys and girls will be split into two separate parts of the campsite during the night"

With that Mr Miller went through a list of names, pairing people together. Finally he came to Artemis.

"Artemis Crook and Barbara Gordon"

_I'm paired with the police chief's daughter? Surely if her dad is a cop she'll have learnt how to be observant. This could make sneaking out a little tricky!_ Artemis thought

The next names mentioned were

"Richard Grayson and Adam Scope"

Artemis heard a groan from behind and a murmur, "Why me?"

Finally the teacher finished but before they could get up there was a knock on the closed coach door. The door slid open to reveal a tall bald man. Lex Luthor.

"Hello students" Luthor greeted.

There were a few murmurs back.

"Thank you for coming to visit. I hope you enjoy your stay here but I have a few rules I would like to say. Obviously we have a few other campers staying over so if you could please respect them and keep the volume down. There is a toilet over by the building if you need to go and also a tap there for water to drink and to use for cooking. Just one thing, it would not be smart to go wandering around after dark" Luthor was looking at each child like he was analysing them, "this is a business and we have to have security. Also for those of you who enjoy wondering round please don't go into the building. Thank you and enjoy your stay" On Luthor's final warning his eyes rested in Artemis's direction as if he knew something. He gave a small, sly smile and walked out of the coach.

Once everyone was off the bus they were assigned a tent between the two roommates. As Artemis lined up to get her tent Barbara Gordon came up next to her.

"I guess we're tent mates then. Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon" Barbara greeted.

"Hi, Artemis" greeted Artemis handing out a hand.

"How did you find the journey?" Barbara asked starting small talk.

"I tried to get some sleep but there was this really annoying tapping. I think they need to fix the bus!" Artemis complained.

Barbara turned her head away slightly in an attempt to hide a small smile.

"Yeah," she replied, "I heard it too"

_Just slightly differently to you_ she finished in her head.

The teacher led them to a patch of land away from the bus. The boys had been led in the opposite direction. As they neared the patch of land that they were meant to be setting up camp at, near some very high grass, they saw a dark blue tent pitch up. As they came closer they heard shouting. Standing in front of the tent was a tall boy with red hair and wearing jeans and a red shirt. _Roy!_ He was facing the tall grass and shouting at it. The tall grass was shouting back. On looking closer everyone could see a mass of red poking through the yellowy brown grass.

"There is a toilet by the building!" Roy shouted.

"I won't make it to the toilet!" shouted the grass.

The girls were now close enough to hear the conversation.

"Why do you have to go in the bushes, if you run you might make it!" shouted Roy.

Just then a satisfied sigh of relief

"Too late now" came the sounds from the bushes.

The girls all stared in horror at the grass. The grass then started to move as the red mass poking out of the grass came towards Roy. Just as all the girls arrived at the area they were meant to camp at, right next to the dark blue tent, a fifteen year old red headed teen came out of the grass. Wally came face to face with the group of girls just as he was zipping up his fly. All Artemis could do was attempt to hide in shame because of the simple fact that she knew him.

Wally looked at the girls and the girls looked at Wally. Wally's eyes rested on Artemis. He gave a wicked grin.

"Hey hot stuff!" Wally cried. He dropped his hands from his trousers and waved. Artemis went red, not with embarrassment but pure and utter anger. Oh she _so_ wished she could sever his head from his shoulders at that moment because all the other girls looked were Wally was looking and looked straight at her. Most of the girls giggled except for those who still hadn't gotten over the fact he had just gone to the toilet in the grass and not washed his hands.

"How you doing?" Wally continued. Oh she was so going to kill him.

Just before Artemis could shove all the other girls out the way and kick his butt to kingdom come Ms Bansaw stepped up to Wally and glared at him so hard it would have almost impressed Batman.

"Ginger, you get your arse back to that tent off yours or else!" she cried.

"Or else what?" Wally asked like the idiot he was.

"Or else your butt is going to be the same colour as your head and you'll have landed in China where I kicked you too!" Ms Bansaw replied.

Wally ran off holding his bottom as if he was scared that her stare would make it fall off.

"And if you know what's good for you you'll move your tent to the other side of the grounds!" she screamed after him.

That whole time Roy had his head in his hand just praying he was anywhere but there.

Just as they had finished packing up their tent to move closer to the boys group and away from the girls and the 'psycho teacher' as she was now called by Wally Megan's mind link came on.

"Roy, I know you hate me and all but if you would be so kind as to hit Wally for me. If you would mind doing it before you leave because I want to see" came Artemis's voice. By the look on Wally's face Artemis must have contacted Megan and asked that only he could hear her.

"No problem" he replied using any reason to hit his fellow redhead. With that he looked over to the girls tents and saw Artemis looking in their direction. He walked over to Wally who was currently kneeling on the floor and whacked him hard on the back of the head loud enough to hear a _thud_.

"Ow" cried Wally loudly. Artemis heard his cry out of pain and was satisfied. She went back to helping Barbara with the tent.

"Wow" said Roy, "that almost sounds hollow. I always thought you were a no brainer"

Wally scowled at him and Roy grinned and picked up his things and started heading for the opposite side of the field where he could see a group of boys setting up camp.

With a _huff_ Wall picked up his things and followed Roy.

**So what do you think? If I may be so honest I don't think it's that bad. Tell me what you think please!**

**I was trying to post this earlier but the damn thing wouldn't allow me to sign on, anyone else have that problem?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. Thanks to those of you who have favourite, alerted or reviewed this story. I love getting reviews, they make my day :D**

**Anyway, Enjoy **

**Don't own!**

Wally and Roy walked to the other side of the campsite and started setting up the tent again. They were right next to the boys' group. Since they had left the other side of the site neither of them had said a word. Finally though, Roy felt it was time to break the silence. He was bored after not insulting Wally for the past 10 minutes.

"Just wondering, how much dignity do you have left?" Roy asked, "I mean if you had any to begin with. First peeing loudly in front of a bunch of girls, then trying to flirt with them and then running away from a teacher. It must take some courage not to have run away from here immediately in shame"

Wally glared at Roy who gave an expression of mocking hurt.

"Just asking" Roy said.

"Oh come on Roy it wasn't that bad!" exclaimed Wally

Just then a small paper aeroplane flew over and hit Wally on the back of the head. Wally turned around and picked it up. It had his name on one of the wings. Wally opened in already guessing who it was from.

The letter read:

_Hey Guys, I just wanted to say, Wally, I am never going to let this drop._

Wally gaped as he looked at the letter.

"How the hell did he see that?" Wally shouted a little too loudly. Both teens turned around to look at the school campers and saw most of them looking at them in pure confusion although one had a huge grin on his face. Wally kept reading

_Batman didn't train me so that I wouldn't know what was going on around me. Of course I saw. Oh just wait until I tell Batman or I could just hack into the league database and send a message to every hero in the league... that could be fun._

Wally looked back up at the bunch of school boys. They had all gone back to what they had previously been doing except one boy kept glancing over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

_Enjoy your camping, I'll try and come and see you tonight so that maybe we can come to an agreement with this information and sort something out... maybe._

_See you!_

_Dick_

Wally scowled at the dark haired boy but this only mad the boy's smile grow more. Roy looked over Wally's shoulder and read the letter and laughed.

"Bats" he muttered laughing, "the best thing that has happened to this earth!"

Roy and Wally were the only two people on the entire camping site who knew that Richard Grayson was the boy wonder except for Richard Grayson himself. Once they all became protégés and spent so much time together Dick trusted them enough with his identity and they hung out together both as heroes and as kids. Of course Bruce was going to let him tell them sooner or later because he was partnering up with Queen Industries for some reason or other and he knew the pressure to tell Roy when the two boy's would be in the same room while they were in their conferences would be difficult. Wally found out because Dick told him so he would stop asking... also because they were best friends but that wouldn't be Dick's main reason.

Wally stood there in utter horror wondering what an earth the boy would ask of him so that he could keep this hidden. Even Batman would laugh at him and Batman never laughs with his cowl on... EVER!

Just then as Wally watched the boy putting a peg in the ground to hold up his tent a large boy came up and just pushed him over. Dick fell to his side as the boy started laughing at him. Wally stood confused by this action not sure what to make of it.

Roy sat there in the now finished tent with a small, satisfied smile on his face wondering what Dick would make Wally do. Knowing Dick it could be anything. Roy looked at the small boy just as another boy pushed him over and laughed. That made Roy's blood boil. He knew there and then why Dick always took the chance to get a lift home from school or have someone meet him at the front gate. He was being bullied. The older looking boy gave Dick orders and walked off. He probably told Dick to finish making the tent because that's what he seemed to do. When it was finished Dick threw his things inside and disappeared from view. Moments later the older looking boy did the same thing.

Inside the tent Dick started laying out his sleeping mat and sleeping bag. It was quite a large tent so there was plenty of space. Seconds later Adam Scope entered the tent. Adam, like everyone else in his grade, was older than Dick because of Dick being moved up a couple of grades due to his intelligence. Adam took advantage of this and liked to push Dick around for his own amusement. He was also born into a rich, pompous family and thought Dick was a charity case

"You're taking up too much room" Adam stated.

"I'm taking up less than half" pointed out Dick.

"That's still too much!" complained Adam as he shoved all of his tent mate's things to the one side.

"How am I meant to sleep if there is not enough room for me to even lie vertical" Dick asked quietly. He hated not being able to retaliate but did not want to go against Bruce's rules especially when he had finally been allowed to go on a school trip.

"Fine have a bit more room but if you take up more room than necessary then I own anything that comes near me, or what I say is near, even if it's the sleeping bag"

"Ok" Dick mumbled and spread his things out just a little.

**I will do the girls point of view in by tomorrow I think. Sorry, I had to add a little Dick trauma into this because unfortunately I love that kind of thing, I'm so mean :P**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again people. Ok this chapter is with the mainly Artemis and Barbara but may have some of the other members depending on how lazy I feel. Thanks to all who review, you're amazing. **

**Please tell me what you think honestly!**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own!**

Artemis and Barbara finished setting up their tent and went inside. Both spread out their things and took up only what they needed. There wasn't much conversation just the occasional small talk as Artemis spent her time considering how she would kill Kid Mouth.

"Please tell me you like sweets!" Barbara said once again breaking the silence.

"Sure..." replied Artemis in confusion as she turned to look at the red haired girl rummaging through her bag.

"Great!" Barbara exclaimed as she yanked out several bags of sweets. Artemis let her mouth gawp as she stared at the sweets, her mouth already watering. There were some Haribo star mix and tangfastics, some chocolate toffees and a packet of marshmallows. There were several more packets which Artemis saw but she hadn't seen those sort of sweets before. She didn't care. She loved sweets.

"I thought that maybe we could have a midnight feast but the decided with Ms Bansaw patrolling outside our tent it might be a smart idea to have a feast after dinner" Artemis gave a joking nod as if to agree with Barbara's genius idea. Both girls grinned.

"You know..." said Artemis, "lunch isn't for another couple of hours... maybe we could"

As if reading her mind, Barbara opened a packet of Haribo star mix and put in it in the middle of the tent.

After lunch Artemis claimed she was going for a walk. Lunch had been awkward for Artemis because all the girls were still giggling at her because of Wally's flirting moves towards her. Oh she was so going to hit him later on even if Roy's hit had given her some satisfaction.

When Artemis was sure no one was looking and she was out of hearing distance she put her comm. in her ear and spoke.

"Megan, link us up" Artemis said. Although she could have just talked to them through the comm. she didn't want anyone to think she was talking to herself if they saw her and she didn't want the teachers to think she was on her phone because phones were not to be used outside of your tent.

_Got it_ Megan replied in the mind link, _is everyone here?_

_Yep _came Conner's voice

_Present beautiful _came Wally, _Ow!_ Wally thought loudly

_That must mean that Roy is here too_ Artemis stated guessing that Roy had hit Wally for being an idiot.

_Yeah_ came Roy's voice.

_I am here_ stated Kaldur.

_Ok_ came Artemis _I have seen Luthor today and he is a slime ball. He is definitely up to something! Campers aren't allowed out of their tents at night, I suspect that there are armed guards patrolling at night. Also he mentioned not to go into the building so my guess is whatever he is planning will be in that building._

_Could it not be possible that he just doesn't want a bunch of school kids wandering into his office? _Wally asked.

_That is possible but then again this is Luthor we are talking about, I doubt it is that simple_ Kaldur said.

_Are you any closer to finding out who your secret back up is? _Wally asked.

_Not a clue_ Artemis responded and started heading back to her tent, _I'll go check out security and all that sort of thing when it's dark and I'll check what the security of the building is like _Artemis said.

_Just wondering_ Superboy cut in _How will Robin know what's going on?_

_Robin will find out some ho, he always finds out _came Wally in an annoyed tone.

There was a muffled noise of amusement that sounded like it had come from Roy.

_I'll contact you guys later and tell you what I found _Artemis thought

_Ok, good luck _came Kaldur and with that the mind link finished and Artemis went back into her tent.

That evening when it was dark Artemis waited until she heard the teacher on patrol enter her tent and rolled over to check if Barbara was asleep. To her surprise Barbara was sitting up and climbing out of her sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"I need the loo" Barbara lied, but Artemis didn't need to know that. Artemis jumped at the chance to go with the girl so that it didn't look as suspicious if just one of them was wandering around and she would have an alibi.

"Why don't I come with you? I mean Mr Luthor warned us about going out at night, maybe if we both go we can keep an eye open for any security together and avoid it so we don't get into trouble" Artemis said. Barbara pretended to ponder on the question knowing full well that both she and Artemis just wanted to look at the security of the place.

"Ok" she said finally. With that Artemis climbed out of her tent and she and Barbara started layering on warmer clothes.

As quietly as possible Artemis unzipped the tent and waited, listening for any movement outside. Slowly she poked her head out and checked her surroundings. It didn't look like anyone was nearby. Artemis ushered Barbara out of the tent first and turned around quickly and grabbed a small pair of foldable binoculars and stuffed them in her pocket as she left. Little did she know that Barbara had done exactly the same thing when Artemis was checking for anyone nearby. Artemis moved the tent flap door so that it looked like it was shut so that she did not need to reopen it if she was in a hurry on her way back.

Both girls crouched down by the tent and looked at their surroundings. There was a faint spotlight skimming the area near where their tents were positioned. In the dim light that this offered Artemis could only see three or four guards but recognised the machine guns hanging around their necks. She had no doubt that they had a silencer on them. The girls stayed crouching as they quickly made their way across the field to where the building stood.

As they crept along Artemis noticed several more guards on the way and noticed they all had weapons. It took them about ten minutes to cross the field. They found the boy's tents and moved among them so they could get closer.

Artemis saw the dark blue tent belonging to Wally and Roy as they neared the building. There was a light on inside and a slight murmuring coming from inside. What caught her eye though, was that she could see three shadows in the tent. Artemis pushed this to the back of her mind as they found the toilets.

"It's locked" groaned Barbara. Artemis turned to check her surroundings to make sure that no one was getting to close. Seconds later there was a click and Artemis turned around.

"There we go" mumbled Barbara. She saw Artemis looking at her amazed that she picked the lock, "what? My dad is chief of police, it has to come with some benefits"

Barbara smiled and slipped in. Artemis took the opportunity to get a better look at what she was up against. She pulled out her binoculars and unfolded them. She set them to night vision and gazed at her surroundings.

"Ms M come in!" she whispered into her comm.

_Everyone should be linked up_ came a voice in her head

_All here _came Wally

_Ok I can see a dim spotlight, there are about ten to fifteen men on patrol each with a semi automatic machine gun with a silencer. From what I can make out of the doors there is a coding system but it looks like there is also a finger print DNA recognition system as well. There are a couple of security cameras scattered on the walls of the building but not many _Artemis reported.

There was a quiet flush and slight sound of running water. Artemis turned around just in time to see Barbara locking up the door again. She hadn't heard her come out though. She let that drop.

_Artemis _came Kaldur _can you try and get a better look at the building and find out about entrances?_

_Sure _Artemis replied.

"Hey" she whispered to Barbara, "want to go and explore"

Barbara looked as if she were considering it pretending not to have just been about to ask the same question herself and then nodded. Artemis led the way to the main building.

_Maybe you'll see who your secret partner is if you see one of the other students wandering around _Wally thought.

_True_ replied Artemis. She started looking out for another student out of bed as they went.

A few minutes later the girls were walking around the main building trying to avoid the cameras.

_Ok there are five entrances and seven ground floor windows _ Artemis reported.

_Thank you _Kaldur said _now may be a good time to go and get some rest for I have now come to the bio ship ad will require rest for myself_

_Ok night guys _Artemis said and listened to a course of good nights and then the link vanished.

"We best head back" Artemis whispered to Barbara. Barbara nodded and they turned to go. Just as they were about to make the small sprint from the toilet to the boys tents for cover Artemis noticed that the number of guards had tripled. She also noticed that there were guards on the other side of the boys tents as well as if surrounding the tents. She grabbed Barbara by the arm and pointed. This was not good.

"When we get to the boys tents we need to run straight for our tent but need to stay low" Artemis whispered

"Got it" Barbara replied.

With that both girls did the best they could running while half crouching. They made it to the crowd of tents that belonged to the school boys and waited a few seconds to make sure the cost was clear. Once again the girls set of in a sprint while half crouching. They were half way to their side of the campus when they heard a muffled shout. Artemis looked in the direction of where the noise had come from and noticed the spotlight on a man facing them and pointing. The other guards were turning around and saw them

"Just run" Artemis said panicking as she saw the man raise his gun.

With that said Artemis and Barbara stood up and went into a full sprint. Guards to the left and right were shooting at them and they could hear the noise of whizzing bullets that were to close for comfort and the soft thud as the bullets hit the mud. Both girls dived into the cover of the group of tents and hurried over to their own tent. Barbara arrived there first and held the flap open as Artemis flew in. Barbara jumped in after her and quickly closed the flap behind her. The girls pulled their sleeping bags on and lay down with all their clothes on and held their breaths. They could hear the noise of soldiers walking through the maze of tents and could see the little torches scanning the tents for anyone not lying down. After they were sure they were gone both girls let out a sigh of relief and took off any excess clothing and without another word they lay back down and went to sleep.

**So what did you think? I must say I enjoyed writing that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I did kind of go over the top but hey I'll just say that they were firing sleeping darts just in case it was a student instead of a real intruder but that will happen in the next chapter. This chapter is about the three boys in a tent with a bit of blackmail :D**

**Enjoy **

**Don't own!**

Dick waited until dark. He finally heard the teachers all going to bed and then looked over at Adam. Deciding that he didn't want Adam to wake up as he tried to leave or when he was gone Dick pulled out a sleeping spray from his bag. Bruce did a very good worried dad impression and that gave him the ability to carry around things like pepper spray that made it easier to carry things in his utility belt in disguise. He pulled out the blue 'pepper spray' and sprayed it at Adam sending him into a deep sleep. After a few seconds Dick climbed out of his sleeping bag and pulled on a jumper. He stuffed his pocket with things such as 'gum', 'pepper spray' and a few 'pens' all of which had different purposes because he couldn't just carry his utility belt in his bag in case Adam were to try and nick it. He had left his belt with Roy and Wally along with his Robin costume and only kept the bare minimum with him.

Dick quietly climbed out o the tent and blended in with the shadows taking in all of his surroundings and noticing every detail. The Batman didn't teach him for nothing! Moments later Robin was outside the dark blue tent belonging to Wally and Roy. He could hear them chatting and could see a light on inside creating two shadows in the tent. Dick quietly opened the tent and then pocked his head in saying "Hi guys" making them both jump out of their skin.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Wally asked with a hand on his chest trying to soothe his rapidly beating heart. Robin crawled in the tent and zipped it back up and then sat there pondering the question.

"I think it mean introducing your arrival?" Dick said mockingly innocent.

"Yeah" said Roy "something you never do"

Dick laughed and shrugged.

"So how's the camping going?" he asked with a large grin.

"Great fun" said Wally sarcastically

"Only because you got scared by Ms Bansaw" Dick laughed.

"She has Saw in her name? No wonder she's deadly" Wally muttered. Roy grinned.

Wally dropped the sarcasm in his voice and his face turned serious.

"So when were you going to tell us your being bullied?" Wally asked. Roy let his grin drop and looked at the boy wonder who didn't look as if he were all that wonderful at the moment.

"You can't tell anyone!" Dick blurted out. Dick looked at Wally, "if you don't tell anyone about the bullying then I won't tell the league about you peeing in front of a group of girls and then flirting with them, deal?"

"Dude that is harsh. Why can't you just let me tell someone? I mean this is serious" Wally said.

"No one needs to know ok" snapped Dick.

Finally Roy spoke, "How long has this been going on for?"

Dick looked over at Roy and then at the ground, "for a few months" he said quietly

"More or less than six months" Roy asked quietly.

"More" Dick replied.

"Has he ever hit you?"

"Once or twice"

"Name?"

"Adam Scope"

"Why does he bully you?"

"No idea"

"Is that a lie?"

"Yes"

"Am I going to find out the real reason from you?"

"No"

"Is there anyone else?"

"Sometimes"

"Meaning...?"

"If his friends are around"

"Does Bruce know about this?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No"

"Ok" Roy said and left it at that.

"What would you do if I do tell?" asked Wally out of curiosity.

"Hack into the league computer and send a message to everyone connected to the league even if they are only just helping financially" Dick said lifting his head slightly to show a small smile.

"Fine I'm not telling!" cried Wally. Dick let out a slight laugh and Roy showed a small smile.

After a while the subject changed to insulting Wally, which kept the archer and the boy wonder thoroughly amused.

Suddenly Roy and Wally went quiet and Wally made a hand gesture.

"What's happening?" Dick asked guessing they were talking to the team.

"Artemis is checking out security" Roy replied.

Roy repeated everything that Artemis said allowed so that Dick could hear. Dick nodded every now and then. Wally reported that the mind link was over and they went back to insulting Wally

There was a muffled shout coming from outside the tent. Dick opened the tent door and pocked his head out. When he looked in the direction the shout had come from he just had time to two girls dive into the cover of the girls' tents and then watched at guards started looking for them. When the guards finally left the tents alone without two students with them Dick thought it was safe to say that no one had been caught. Dick told the others and then decided it was time to go.

"Night guys" Dick said

"See ya!" Wally said as he rummage through his bag for a snack

"Good luck" Roy said and Dick knew he was talking about Adam. With a slight nod Dick left the tent and disappeared into the dark. Wally and Roy looked out of the tent to see if he got back alright but he had disappeared.

"Bats" they both muttered as Roy secured the door flap.

"So what are we going to do about Dick?" Wally asked looking at Roy, "I promised I wouldn't tell"

"I didn't" Roy said

**Hope you enjoyed. Once again, please review and be honest in your reviews. Off to have lunch. Does anyone know any good revision techniques? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of my lovely reviewers I decided to write another chapter almost immediately after watching a bit of Dr Who and generator Rex while eating :D**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything!**

The next morning, at the girls tents, those who hadn't been woken by the sun rising outside of their tents were woken up by the loud screeching of Ms Bansaw as she went around waking giving the wake up call.

Artemis and Barbara both sat up yawning.

"Morning" yawned Artemis as Barbara climbed out of her sleeping bag and started getting dressed.

"Morning" Barbara said, "do you think the guards will confront the teachers about last night?" she asked.

"I don't think so" Artemis replied as she pulled of her sleeping bag, "if we don't mention anything they won't for the simple reason of they were using weapons on kids"

Barbara contemplated the thought and then shrugged.

"Fair enough" and with that they both changed into warmer clothes. Artemis picked up her jumper which she had worn on last night's escapade and realised something caught in the fabric. Cautiously Artemis picked it out and realised it was a dart. Examining the tip Artemis noticed moisture on it.

"They weren't shooting to kill last night" Artemis said still staring at the dart. Barbara turned around curious at Artemis's strange conclusion.

"Why do you say that" she asked and then noticed the dart, "oh"

Before more could be said Ms Bansaw walked past the tent and banged on the roof.

"Time to go for breakfast" she shouted.

Artemis carefully placed dart in a spare top and placed it at the bottom of her bag.

Artemis and Barbara headed to the coach which was in the middle of the boys and girls tents. Most of the boys had already arrived and were sitting around a small set of cooking equipment and a fire. Most people were in groups of three but there was one boy sitting with the equipment by himself and that seemed to be were Barbara was heading. It was Richard Grayson.

"Morning" Barbara cried as they arrived next to Dick. He looked up

"Hey" he greeted.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Barbara asked smiling.

"I see no reason why not" Dick replied and Barbara sat down.

"I'm just going to run to the loo, I'll be back in a sec" Artemis said and ran off.

Once Artemis was out of hearing distance Dick and Barbara started setting up the cooking things.

"Eventful night?" asked Dick with a smirk.

"How did you...?" Barbara asked and then guessed the answer. Dick grinned and then his grin faltered.

"Does she know who you are?" he asked

"Not a clue" Barbara replied with a small laugh.

"I was with Roy and Wally last night and they relayed what Artemis was thinking in the mind link, he said that she mind find out who the mysterious helper is not knowing that you were with her all along" Dick grinned again.

"Do Wally and Roy know who I am?" Barbara asked curiously

"Nope" Dick said

"Oh I spoke to Artemis yesterday and she thought the coach was broken because of some weird tapping, I wonder what that was" Barbara said with mocking thoughtfulness.

"It definitely wasn't us tapping out a conversation in Morse code now was it?" said Dick in the same tone

***Flash Back***

Barbara and Dick took the seat behind Artemis. Barbara honestly wanted to know Dick's main reason for wanting to come on the trip but he seemed so persistent on keeping the story the same about not going on a trip before.

Dick started tapping his fingers.

"_Artemis is sitting in front of us. You'll need to keep an eye out for her, I know Bruce already explained but your her back up_" Dick tapped.

"_I know, I know. Man your worse than Batman_" tapped Barbara

Dick grinned.

"_so what is the real reason for you wanting to come?"_ she asked in morse.

"_I honestly did want to just come for the school trip experience but then decided that going as a hero is also great fun"_ he tapped

"_I can except that" _Barbara responded

"_Alright lets go in to tactics and strategies in case something bad happens" _ Dick said and with that they spent almost all of the journey tapping away.

***End Flash Back***

As Barbara and Dick both contemplated on how much they probably annoyed Artemis on that journey Artemis came back from discussing how that day would run in a psychic link with the rest of the team.

For breakfast was boil in a bag baked beans and sausages, it tasted great. When all three had finished eating they packed the things up and handed them to the teachers. They didn't go to a very rich private school just to wash their own dishes. Artemis thought it was very snobbish but Dick and Barbara went along with it to fit in.

After breakfast they wandered in the campsite limits together just talking. After half an hour of wandering around they noticed commotion coming from where everyone else was. There were guards there. Dick looked at Barbara who was looking at Artemis. Artemis was thinking what to do. They headed back to their group and Artemis nearly swore out loud when someone shouted her name in her head.

_Artemis! _Came Wally _we're being kicked of the campsite for some reason and they're rounding up the school kids_

_What should I do? _Artemis asked. Kaldur spoke next

_Stay with the group but keep in contact. We shall stay in mind link. Kid Flash, Red Arrow, you two join Miss Martian and stay in the bio ship. I shall stay in the water and try and get as close to the building as I can_

_What about Robin and the mystery helper? _Conner asked

_They'll show themselves if needed_ Roy Replied

"Come on" said Dick and they almost arrived at the coach were everybody was being rounded up.

Dick looked to were Roy and Wally where and noticed Wally coming away from the toilet. He must have hidden his Robin outfit and belt there.

Everyone was being ushered onto the bus when they arrived and they climbed on. Barbara and Dick took a pair of seats together and Artemis sat a seat in front of them.

Luthor stepped on the bus.

_Guy _Artemis said in her head, _Luthor is here!_

_What does he want? _asked Wally

_No idea, he hasn't said anything yet_

Just then Luthor spoke.

"I am so sorry to cut your camping trip short but there has been a security breach. We are not sure why but it could be dangerous and we don't want anything to happen to you when the only protection you would have is a tent. When the threat has subsided it might be possible to come again but we shall see. Have a safe journey home"

Luthor walked off the bus. The whole time Artemis was relaying what was being said into the mind link.

_I did not see a threat from the water _thought Kaldur suspiciously

_No threat came past us _thought Wally

_We didn't see anything from the sky _came Conner

_I doubt it was us last night! _Artemisthought. _Something's up!_

The teachers told everyone to get back off the coach and to go and collect their things and then to get back on the coach. Artemis kept her duffel bag close at hand while Barbara kept her rucksack at her feet. Both contained essential things such as costume and weaponry. Artemis had a foldable bow with arrows hidden in her bag and her costume while Barbara had her batgirl underneath her clothes on she had her mask and cape as well as her utility belt stored in her bag. Dick had his weapons in his pockets and a birdarang in a special compartment created by Alfred in his shoe just in case. He had other gadgets in his bag and on his clothing as well as under it.

The driver started the engine. There was a muffled attempt of a roar from the engine and then it died out. The driver tried again. The same thing happened. Meanwhile Luthor was standing outside of the coach waiting to wave them of, they thought. Finally the driver turned around and said "She won't start. Something is wrong with the engine."

Luthor asked for the doors to be opened so he could know what was going on.

"I will get some of my guards to have a look at the problem" he said. He stepped out and gave a few orders sending a couple of guards running about checking on different parts of the bus. A few minutes later the guards came back with reports of their findings. Luthor stepped back on the bus.

"It appears that your battery has worn out and something seems to have over heated. My men say they could fix it but it could take a couple of days" Luthor said. The whole time Artemis was explaining what was going on in her head. Luthor looked like he was contemplating the dilemma as though he hadn't already decided what to do before he even made the offer to allow the students.

"I would rather you didn't camp outside for your own safety and I'm afraid that the signals are down. We think the intruder must have cut out the signal so we can't call for another bus, maybe..." Luthor looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke up, "maybe it would be safer for you to sleep in the building. We have a few rooms below ground which have just been refurbished and we haven't put any of the desks back into the room or anything. All you will need is your sleeping bags and a single bag carrying what you need most"

The teachers agreed to this and everyone gathered what they needed.

_This is not good _thought Artemis and with that she entered the building with Dick and Barbara following the others. She turned around and the door slammed behind her. They were all taken to the lower levels and split into boys and girls and teachers each given a room. Dick went with the boys and chose to put his things right next to the door. A perfect place to make an escape if needed. Barbara and Artemis went with the girls and thought the same idea, taking a spot near the door.

**So what do you think? Bad place to leave it I know but still I've gotten further. Hope you like it. I love reviews so you know if you want to nice... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews you do not understand how amazing they make me feel! I'm really scared that you guys are all really enjoying this story and I'm going to end up making it crap so keep telling me what you think so I can keep it good :D**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything!**

For the whole day everyone had been kept in the separate rooms except for a few students needing the toilet or teachers making sure everything was ok. If you needed the loo you were escorted by a guard and guards were positioned outside the rooms. It felt like a prison.

At around eight o'clock in the evening guards came round with lots of food to share about and lights were turned off at ten. For their _security_ the doors were locked at night.

Dick lay in his warm sleeping bag using his jumper as a pillow. Even through the fabric he could feel the hard ground beneath him and knew that getting to sleep would not be easy. After a while he began to drift off to sleep. Just before Dick drifted off he heard a slight click like the door unlocking and as he was opening his eyes he felt a small prick on his neck and realised as he was drifting off into a now forceful sleep that he had been drugged.

Artemis lay in her bed trying to stay awake. Because of their little escapade last night she felt shattered but knew that she would have to stay awake. Little did she realise that Barbara was having the same difficulties right next to her.

_Guys_ she shouted into her quiet mind _talk or something_

_Um... why? _Wally asked.

_Because I'm falling asleep and need to stay awake in case something happens _Artemis snapped.

_What do you wish for us to discuss?_ Kaldur asked.

_ANYTHING_ Artemis screamed in her mind.

For the next five minutes using Megan's psychic link the teens tried to keep a conversation going which seemed a job in itself and then Wally and Artemis started arguing which woke the green archer up well enough. Just then there was a slight noise coming from outside the room and Barbara shot up into a sitting position and edged her way along to the wall. She pulled something out from her pocket and put it to her ear she then pulled out a second one and handed it to Artemis and showed her how to use it in silence using only hand movements and a small amount of light that shone into the room somehow to demonstrate. Artemis obeyed and both girls but their ear against a the wall and they could hear the conversation going on outside the room clearly.

" – need to grab the boy next to the door. Inject him with this and he won't wake up while we move him. Remember only get Richard Grayson, that's the only kid the boss wants"

"Got it" two voices said together. Seconds later there was a noise of someone unlocking a door and then moments later the door locking again.

"That's the right boy" came a new familiar voice, "you know where to take him. I have a phone call to make"

Lex Luthor!

The next thing to be heard was the noise of feet walking off. Both of the girls waited until the noise of footsteps had died down before doing anything. Artemis had said the whole conversation aloud in her head for the team to hear.

_Um guys, what do I do?_ Artemis asked panicking slightly.

While the team discussed what to do Artemis had zoned out of her surroundings and hadn't noticed Barbara moving about. When Artemis finally came back into focus of her surroundings she noticed Barbara was now dressed in a purple leotard and black tights and was pulling a mask over her head and wrapped a cape over her shoulders.

"Time to suit up Artemis" Barbara whispered when she noticed the girl looking at her. Artemis sat in her sleeping bags for a few more seconds to get over the shock of whatever Barbara was doing and then understood that she meant to change into her hero costume.

Within a minute they were both suited up and ready to go. Barbara told Artemis to pick the lock while she walked over to two different girls and did something that Artemis couldn't see. Moments later the door was unlocked and they were on the other side of it shutting it quietly.

"You have a question for me?" Barbara asked in a whisper as she pulled out a computer from her glove and put the security cameras and heat sensors on a loop so they wouldn't be detected.

"Oh yeah," said Artemis composing herself, "what the hell is going on?" she cried in quiet frustration.

Barbara looked up from her computer and smiled, "Hi, I'm Batgirl, your secret backup!"

**Hi all. I felt like leaving it here and then going straight on to write the next chapter so enjoy and I'm off to write the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything!**

Artemis stared in shock as she realised how stupid she was for not noticing this before.

"Come on" Barbara whispered pulling Artemis along and out of her daze.

"Have you known who I was all along?" Artemis asked as the creeped along the corridors.

"Yeah, Bats briefed me before the trip" Artemis nodded at the reply not sure how to take the whole situation.

Batgirl lead the way through the maze of corridors following blueprints she had gotten from hacking into the main database on her wrist computer.

"Do all bats know how to hack?" Artemis asked. Barbara let out a small laugh.

"My dad is chief of police. Even before I joined Batman I knew how to hack into the police computers, I was to curious not too"

Artemis shrugged, "Fair enough"

Avoiding the guards was difficult. Every other corridor would have at least one guard on patrol. Instead of knocking them out the girls proceeded to sneak past them. It attracted less attention.

"Luthor's office is this way" Batgirl whispered as they turned another corner.

"How do we know that's where they're holding Dick" Artemis asked.

"We don't but it's a start"

With that the girls crept towards the office. The door was opened just a jar and they could hear mumbling coming from inside. They crept closer and could now hear words.

"Could I speak to Mr Wayne?" Luthor asked. Looking through a crack in the door Artemis could see he was on the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne I know it's terribly late but I was wondering if you wanted to rethink working with LexCorp" Luthor said, "I understand your concerns Mr Wayne but I'm sure you are aware that your son is staying at LexCorp... no I am not threatening him don't worry... no, no I'm merely stating that if he might have picked the lock to go for a walk and one of my guards thought he was an intruder it could end very badly... Mr Wayne I'm just saying that maybe a guard might spot him and assume he is a threat, he might attempt to stop the boy from running by shooting him in the leg. Let's say Mr Grayson does not stop running and gets shot again... I think you get my point then. Every hour you decide what to do is another hour of agony for your son. Please consider what I have to say."

The girls sat in shock thinking of what they had just heard. Before they could move they heard the noise of a phone ringing.

"Has the boy woken up yet?" Luthor asked through the phone, "no Mr Wayne said he would think about it... Don't worry I'm sure Mr Wayne will soon see eye to eye with us. Maybe if the boy screams loud enough then he may just realise what he has to do sooner... try not to spill to much blood and keep the bruising off the face."

Batgirl heard the phone slam down and she pulled Artemis's arm and they raced down a corridor.

"Why do they need to get to Mr Wayne?" asked Artemis in a hurried whisper.

"Bruce declined a partnership with Luthor and Luthor wasn't happy about it. He's probably trying to use Dick to blackmail Bruce into going through with the partnership" Batgirl said as she ran down another corridor.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Artemis asked running out of breath as they twisted and turned around corridors.

"I think they might be keeping him –"

"Barbara" someone cried in one of the rooms in front of them. Just then one of the doors swung open and Dick leaned against the door frame.

"Dick! Are you ok?" Barbara cried as she ran forward.

"Fine, could you give me a hand with these cuffs?" Dick asked holding up his wrists to show a pair of rusty looking hand cuffs, "It might be quicker if you do it"

Barbara laughed as she undid the cuffs and threw them into the room.

"How did you knock the guy out?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"Don't worry I didn't give myself away. He came to close so I head butted him knocking him out and then flipped my arms over my head. No biggie" Dick brushed off.

"Hold up there" Artemis said speaking for the first time in a while, "You know who she is?"

"Yeah" replied Dick, "hey Artemis"

Artemis didn't understand what was going on but before she could ask anything Dick turned back to Batgirl.

"Do you have any painkillers or bandages or something with you?" he asked.

Batgirl looked into a couple of pockets in her belt.

"Darn it" she mumbled, "I must have forgotten to restock after that fight with Joker last time"

"Don't worry. I have some with my kit. I think KF hid it in the outside toilet" Dick said

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Artemis said speaking up a second time, "one, how do you know Kid Flash and two why do you need painkillers and bandages?"

Dick sighed and Barbara laughed and said, "Don't worry, she didn't guess who I was either"

This just confused Artemis even more.

"To answer your second question," Dick pulled up his shirt a little and showed a nasty cut, "the man didn't understand the 'not much blood' category"

Artemis and Batgirl gasped as the wound. It looked horrible and was bleeding quite a bit.

"And to answer your second question ask Miss M to link us both up would you" Dick said.

_Um... Miss Martian could you please link up the two minds close to me_ Artemis thought. She was really confused.

_What?_ Megan asked not truly understanding if the archer was serious.

_Just do it _thought Roy already guessing it was Robin and the secret back up.

_Um... ok_. _Um, can you two hear me? _Megan asked.

_Hey Miss M _came an energetic voice _Wally, did you hide my costume in the outside toilet?_

_Yeah, Roy told me to. Didn't you see me trying to indicate it was in there?_ Wally asked.

_Yes because a small nod of the head in his general direction can only mean a whole conversation _muttered Roy.

_Oh and guys, this is Batgirl_

_Hi, nice to finally meet you _Batgirl chimed.

_You checked exits and entrances on the first night didn't you? _Dick asked

_Yes _chorused Batgirl and Artemis. Artemis mentally slapped herself for not realising once again that Barbara had been back up.

_Which is the nearest exit to us and the toilet? _Dick asked. Batgirl led the way through the corridors

_Before you answer that, can I just ask? Who are you? _Superboy asked

_Supey, I'm hurt. You don't remember me? _Dick thought in a mockingly hurt voice.

Roy, Wally and Dick laughed in their heads.

_Robin? _Kaldur asked in a shocked voice.

_Took you guys long enough. Anyway back to business. I need someone to contact Batman and tell him I got away. We need to get the other kids out _Dick said urgently. He was feeling more and more pain with every step he took.

_You need to get back to your group and escape with the others so that they don't think anything strange has happened _Batgirl said, _I placed something on two different girls which if someone says our name in a role call will answer so people think we're there._

_Clever _thought Artemis honestly.

_I can't go back and join the group. Luthor would know something is up. I won't change into my hero attire but I will hang back. Call in the police and Batman and a couple of other leaguers. When the ambulance arrive I'll walk out with you and you explain that you found me in a room and bandaged me up. That should work _Dick thought.

_Good idea, _though Kaldur, _Wally, Roy and I shall sneak in and find the children. Superboy, wait outside and help the children escape from the outside. Megan, call Batman and tell him that Robin is alright and then tell him the plan._

Everyone went to their respective jobs. As Batgirl led the way outside to the toilet she, Artemis and Dick gave a detailed description of the building and were the children were.

Finally they reached the toilet. Batgirl picked the lock and they hurried in. Someone set off the fire alarm in the main building and they set to work looking for the Robin suit. Finally Dick saw a loose panel in the ceiling and asked for one of the girls to get it.

"To short are we?" Batgirl asked with a laugh. Dick gave a mocking laugh and sent a scowl her way. He couldn't be bothered with a stupid retort right now. He had lost too much blood and was too tired. He searched through his bag until he found his utility belt and then found the bandages and painkillers.

The painkillers came as an instant relief. Batgirl helped dress the wound. Outside was getting noisy with the shouting of children and guards. Sirens could be heard approaching. Dick let the girls guide him outside and he saw the students being gathered and put in coaches and Superboy was helping guide the students to where they were meant to go. Superman flew out with Lex Luthor and handed him to the authorities. Dick looked around for Batman and saw Adam running out of the building almost crying followed shortly by Kid Flash and Red Arrow whose had tiny smiles on their faces. Batman followed shortly behind with a very annoyed scowl on his face. Before Dick could even guess what was going on he was handed to a paramedic who lay him on a bed in an ambulance and he drifted off listening to Artemis and Batgirl retelling the 'story of what had happened'.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me if I'm living to expectations. Next chapter will be about why Adam ran out and about finding out about the bullying. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is about them finding out about bullying. This should be fun to write :D**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything!**

Wally, Roy and Kaldur followed the instructions they were given. They infiltrated the building and found three rooms each locked. They knew that everyone inside would be asleep so Roy started picking the locks to the boys' room and the teachers' room because the girls' room was already unlocked. Wally looked around and found a fire alarm. He smashed the glass case and set off the loud alarm.

"That should wake them up" Wally shouted over the noise. Each boy took a room and instructed the inhabitants of each room what to do. Aqualad led the girls towards the nearest exit and Roy told the girls to follow. Wally told the boys to follow everyone else and waited by the door as they all piled out. The last person was about to go past but Wally stopped him and pushed him back into the room. Roy came into the room as well. The alarm was still screaming in the background.

"Hey" shouted Adam Scope as Wally pushed him back in, "I have to go out with my class"

"How do we know you're not working undercover with Lex Luthor?" Roy asked. He knew it was a pure lie but the terrified look on the boy's face as they cornered him was priceless.

"It's a dangerous world spying on people" Wally said joining in. It was torture to keep a straight face as the boy looked scared.

"You know what they do to sneaks don't you?" Roy asked threateningly. Adam shook his head.

"I'm not a spy or a sneak. I'm just a school boy!" Adam squealed as his back bumped into the corner.

"Oh you poor boy you don't know?" asked Roy with mocking innocence.

"Should we tell him?" Wally asked Roy

"Maybe if he is prepared for the physical and mental torture then it might make it better. You know, kill the suspense of waiting for the next metal blade to slash the skin" Roy said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Adam was terrified. He was so scared that these boys believed that he was a spy or something, he was too scared to speak.

Wally and Roy started discussing horrible gory ways of torture that Adam couldn't take it anymore. He ran past them screaming heading for the door. Just as he was about to exit he ran into a black object blocking the door. Batman.

Adam screamed believing that Batman was part of this.

"Ignore them and join your class" Batman said angrily facing the older boys and stepped out of Adam's way.

Roy and Wally tried to hide their laughter but weren't doing a very good job.

"Outside!" Batman growled.

Both boys obeyed and hung their heads pretending to look like they were in shame but really it was to hide their smiles from the Dark Knight.

When they finally got outside they saw Adam running off to join his classmates and then saw Dick entering an ambulance. At least he was safe.

When all the commotion had died down all the heroes gathered together out of hearing distance.

There was all of young justice minus Robin but also Batgirl, Batman and Superman.

"I see that you had to introduce yourself" Batman said to Batgirl.

"Sorry, it wasn't optional, they had taken Dick" Batgirl replied, Batman nodded a response in understanding.

"I'm assuming that you all figured out Robin's true name?" Batman asked. The team nodded and murmured in response, "I'm guessing you figured out my name?" More nods.

"Please do not be angry at him Batman. He needed to talk to us and get to his Robin supplies" Kaldur said quickly in Robins defence.

"I am not angry at Robin. I gave him permission if it was necessary which it was" Batman responded, he raised his voice, "now would you like to tell me why you were scaring a boy to death?"

Wally let out a small grin but hid it again when Batman glared at him.

"Now everyone knows his ID it's safe to say that we already knew it" Roy said addressing everyone who didn't know, he then faced Batman, "Dick was being bullied. We saw him getting pushed about by Adam Scope on the first day. He came to visit us after dark and when we said we knew he became scared. He didn't want you to find out Batman, he didn't want anyone to find out he was so scared."

He let his words seep in. Everyone was shocked except for Batgirl. Even Batman showed some recognition of that emotion. Megan, Kaldur and Conner looked at the ground wondering how someone would even want to pick on the boy. Artemis wished she had noticed Dick being bullied before she had found out he was Robin so he could have stopped it and Superman was in shock wondering why Dick hadn't trusted him with this information. Batman felt horrible, he felt that it was his fault that Dick didn't trust him enough to tell him. Batgirl stood there like it was normal. She felt a little ashamed of herself that she hadn't told anyone earlier but she didn't show it.

"We questioned Dick about it," Wally said, "and he said that it had been happening for over six months. He said that it wasn't normal physical though but wouldn't tell us why Adam bullied him."

"He also mentioned that Adam's friends joined in every now and then" finished Roy.

Everyone was silent for a while. Batman spoke next.

"Who are the others, Adam's friends?" he asked quietly.

Batgirl spoke next, "Tom Anders, Mike Grem and Samuel Ikes"

Everyone looked at her in shock when she spoke.

"You knew this was happening?" Batman asked almost hurt.

She nodded. Roy stormed up to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he screamed. Batgirl took a step back and everyone was watching her.

"I promised I wouldn't," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone was about to object and comment on how stupid an excuse that was but she spoke again, "I promised I wouldn't if he would tell someone. I didn't want him to feel threatened. The bullying wasn't a one off. I kept trying to persuade him to tell you Bruce. He threatened to no longer be y friend if I told anyone so I kept trying to get him to tell someone. He was planning to tell you when he got home. I told him that if he didn't then I would and he accepted the terms although I know he wasn't looking forward to it"

There was more silence.

"I need to go and check if he is alright" Batman said as he turned around to storm off.

"I'm coming with you Bruce" Superman called after him. Batman was about to object but decided against it knowing that nothing would change the thick skulled mind of the kryptonian.

Batman and Superman drove off leaving the teens behind. They went to the bio ship and flew Artemis and Batgirl back to school trying to beat the bus. They got changed on the journey there and hid when the bus arrived. When the students started pouring out of the bus they moved into the group as if they had been there the whole time. Barbara sneakily removed the small devices of the two other girls.

At hospital Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent arrived. They were sent to Dick's room where he was sleeping. Bruce sat on the chair next to his bed and Clark took the seat opposite the bed. Both men waited for him to wake up. After about half an hour Dick started to wake up. He groaned slightly at the pain and opened his eyes.

"Hey Bruce" he said with a small smile when he noticed him sitting there. Bruce did not return the smile so Dick dropped his. He knew something was up. He looked around the room and saw Clark also with a serious face. Something was _seriously _wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" Bruce asked bluntly. Dick was taken back. His friends had actually told him. They had betrayed him.

"I was scared" he mumbled just loudly enough for Bruce to hear.

"You shouldn't have felt scared to tell me" Bruce cried out.

"I know, I'm sorry" he said looking at his sheets. Bruce pulled him in for a hug and realised just how tense the boy was. Dick relaxed in the older man's arms and returned the hug, "when you're ready you can tell me why he bullied you and tell your side of the story"

Dick gave a small smile of thanks which Bruce returned meaning your welcome.

"If it would make you happier" Clark chimed in, "Wally and Roy gave him quite a scare"

Dick smiled and laughed. Bruce grinned.

"When I came in he ran into me screaming" Bruce said laughing. Dick laughed harder. That did make him happier.

When Clark and Bruce went to speak to the nurse about Dicks condition Dick pulled out a small computer connected to his watch. Wally had dropped his side of the bargain so Dick would drop his...

_Although _he thought to himself, _they did scare him. Maybe I'll only tell league members and not people financing the league as well_

That seemed a generous enough offer. With that Dick hacked into the league mainframe and sent out a message to every hero connected to the league telling them about Wally's first day camping.

In Mount Justice the teens were waiting to hear from Batman telling them how Dick was doing. Suddenly everyone's communicator received a message. Everyone read the message. Artemis, Barbara and Roy were the first on the floor laughing. (Barbara was waiting with the others to hear any news). Megan then fell into fits of giggles. Conner and Kaldur started laughing and Flash who had come to check on his nephew had to hold onto his sides to stop them from ripping apart because he was laughing so hard. Wally sat on his chair hating the boy wonder feeling very embarrassed as he imagined all the heroes around the world were probably laughing at him.

And he was right, they were laughing at him and each and every one of them thought the same thoughts, they would make sure that they never let this go so they could humiliate him for the rest of his life.

**And Finish!**

**That is the end of the story. What did you think?**

**Really enjoyed writing this story. I love annoying Wally :P**


End file.
